When the Sun Goes Down
by wyomingparmesan
Summary: One night during family movie night, Luna receives an unexpected visitor. Drabble/One shot. Dedicated to a good friend.


**A/N: This is a gift to my friend, Jackie aka celestial-silvestre on here, and Peppmint_Jacks on Twitter. She's been dealing with some hard stuff lately, and I haven't written any Loud House stuff in awhile, so I thought, "Why not make her a little something?"**

 **If you're reading this Jackie, you're one of my best friends and I hope that no matter what you're going through, I can help lift your spirits, even just a little. I dedicate this little story to you, in hopes that maybe when you're feeling down, you can come back and read this. No matter what though, you're my friend and I'm here for you.**

 **\- Nat**

* * *

The Loud house was bustling as they all began to move into the living room for their annual movie night. Each sibling brought their choice of snacks, leading to a spread that required an extra coffee table.

Some piled on the couch, while others spread blankets and sleeping bags across the floor.

"Alright, it's Lola's turn to choose the movie tonight," their mom, Rita, said as she sat down on the couch, Lily in her lap.

Lola cheered as her siblings groaned. "Yes! Time for more princess movies!" She walked over to the small entertainment center next to the television, and looked through the many DVDs that sat upon it. "Ooh, I _love_ this one!"

She made her selection and turned around, showing the DVD to her family.

" _The Princess and the Pauper_?", Lana asked. "Didn't you make us watch this last time?"

"Maybe I did, but it's a good movie okay?", she said to her twin.

Rita put her hand on Lana's head. "Lana, it's Lola's turn so we have to watch whatever she picks okay?"

Lana turned and looked up at her mom. "Fine, but I don't like it."

Lola smiled, and handed her DVD to Lori, who put it into the DVD player.

The movie began to play, and she made her seat next to Lynn, who was sitting on a blanket next to the couch.

As the previews ran across the screen, there was a knock at the door.

Luna stood up from her seat on the couch. "I'll get it!", she said.

She made her way to the door, and opened it. "Hello-oh gosh…"

There stood someone she didn't expect to see today.

"H-Hey, Lunes," the girl said, her voice soft.

"Sammy? What are you doing here?", she asked, worried.

Sam's blonde hair was a mess, and her mascara was running down her face. Her usual cheerful demeanor, now replaced with a sense of sorrow. "I-it's hard to explain," she said, shaking. "I just r-really wanted to see you."

Luna looked back at her family, who now had the movie paused as they looked over to her. She looked back to her girlfriend, examining her.

Her face was red and puffy, like she'd been crying for hours on end. "Come on, it's okay," she said, gesturing for her to come inside. Sam reached for her hand, and stood next to her.

Luna looked to her family. "You guys go on without me, Sam and I are going to my room."

"Are you sure, sweetie?", Rita asked. "She can join us if she wants."

The blonde leaned into her, rest her head against her.

"No mom, it's okay," Luna answered. "I think I have something more important to deal with right now."

"I understand," her mom said.

Luna squeezed Sam's hand, and the began to go up the stairs.

"We'll tell you how it ends!", Leni shouted after them.

The walk to Luna and Luan's room was short, but Sam stayed close to her the whole time.

When they made it to the room, Luna locked the door behind them, and made Sam come sit next to her on Luan's bed.

"So, you wanna talk about it?", she asked her girlfriend.

Sam shrugged. "I-I don't know honestly," she said. "I just thought…maybe being with you would help."

Luna grabbed her hand, stroking it with her thumb. "We don't have to, but just know I'm here to listen, okay?"

Sam felt her eyes begin to well up again, and nodded.

Luna scooted closer, wrapping her arms around her neck. "Shh, it's okay," she said. She nestled her face against hers, and flooded her cheek with soft kisses.

The blonde closed her eyes, tears still dripping down her face. "I…", she tried to say. "I don't deserve you."

Luna looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"I don't deserve you, I don't deserve anything," she said. "I'm not a good person, and you shouldn't be with me."

Luna looked taken aback. "Sam…what are you saying?", she said. "You're not a bad person, don't even say that."

"But it's how I feel, Luna," she said. "Every time I get close to someone, I always hurt them." Her lips trembled. "I'll just hurt you in the long run."

The rocker shook her head. "Sammy…no listen to me for a second." She grabbed her hand, and placed the other on her cheek so that she was looking at her. "You are an amazing person. The entire time I've known you, you've been nothing but sweet to me." She used her hand to caress her cheek.

"I don't feel that way though," Sam said. "I feel like I'm a burden, like I don't deserve to be here. With you or anyone else." She began to cry. "I don't deserve to be on this planet anymore."

Luna gasped. "Sam…" She wrapped her arms around her, pulling her into a hug. "I don't _ever_ want to hear you say that again, do you hear me?" She rubbed circles on her back. "You do deserve to live, and you deserve all the goodness in the world. You have a heart of gold, and I'm happy to be with you."

"I'm sorry that you feel this way, and I really wish there was more I could do," she continued. "But I just want you to know that you mean the absolute world to me, and I never wanna let you go."

Sam squeezed Luna harder, and began sobbing into her shoulder.

"There, there Sammy, let it all out," she said, patting her on the back.

They sat there for a few minutes. Luna listening to her girlfriend's sobs. Sam pulled back.

"T-thank you, Luna," she said, her breathing heavy. "I…may not be completely better, but you did help me."

They smiled at each other, Luna moving a piece of hair behind Sam's was as she pulled her in for a kiss. "Anytime, Sun," she said. "I'm glad I could help.

"You're too good for me, Moon," Sam said. "And I hope I can be too good for you, too."

Luna kissed her again. "My love, you already are," she said. "I love you more than anything else in the world."

The blonde began to cry again. "I love you, too," she said, hugging her girlfriend. "Thank you being here for me."

Luna kissed her hair. "Of course," she whispered. "Anytime you need me, I'll be here."

"From now, til the end of time. I'm here for you."


End file.
